The Punishment for Sinners
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Jika kalian tak mampu memberi hukuman kepada para pendosa, biar aku saja yang menghukum mereka!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Juzie syalalala~

Disclaimer : My best friend, siapa kali klo bukan Kubo-chan #plak

**Genre : Misteri, crime, suspence (maybe?), tragedy (maybe?), Angst (yah…lumayan…tp ga juga #?), hurt/comfort (bisa jadi)**

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya. **dan mungkin akan ada OC dari eike cyin**…**muuach!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1 <strong>

**Previous Story**

.

.

.

Derapan kaki yang menghentak tiap anak tangga terdengar jelas disepanjang ruang tangga darurat yang tak mendapat pencahayaan apapun. Raut cemas dan takut terpancar di wajah tirusnya yang terus menengadah, menatap puncak tangga. Kegelisahannya membuncah akan hal yang ia takutkan saat berada di atas nanti. Doa yang tak pernah putus terus ia lantungkan dalam hati untuk orang terkasihnya, semoga saja ia belum telat mencegah hal yang paling ia takutkan.

CEKLEK

Pemandangan atap gedung tua tampak begitu kelam. Sangat sunyi seakan tak ada makhluk selain dirinya, yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang berhembus kencang.

Sambil mengatur napas, kaki jenjang nan kokohnya melangkah perlahan. Dirasakan dinginnya angin malam menjelang musim dingin menusuk kulitnya hingga ke pori-pori. Tapi, ia tak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah seorang wanita yang penting baginya.

Sambil menapak langkah ia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang membuatnya gelisah. Tujuh langkah dan saat ia menengok ke balik tembok, sosok wanita cantik sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari bibir atap, menengadah menatap langit hitam dengan cahaya redup dari bulan, tanpa hiasan gemerlap bintang. Rambut indah panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dan bawahan dress putih polos yang membalut tubuh indahnya berkibar karena angin.

"Inoue, jangan…!" pinta pria itu.

Wanita cantik yang ia sebut dengan panggilan "Inoue" menoleh ke arah pria itu. Kaget, mengapa pria itu berada di sana. Ia hendak ingin bertanya, bagaimana pria itu tahu keberadaan dirinya, namun ketika mendapati raut sendu di wajah tampan itu, ia urung dan kebimbangan menyerangnya. Antara enggan dan ingin melanjutkan niatnya.

"Inoue…kumohon jangan…kematian bukan jalan keluarnya!"

Air mata Inoue mengalir di pipinya. Memang kematian bukanlah jalan keluar dari segala masalahnya, tapi kematian yang akan membebaskannya dari segala masalah yang menimpanya. Sebenarnya, dalam hatinya pun bergejolak, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang menolak keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, hanya saja, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menjalani hidupnya yang kelam.

"Inoue…aku mencintaimu."

Mata Inoue membulat mendengar pengakuan itu, dalam keterperanjatannya ia menatap mata pria itu. Kata-kata cinta yang sederhana itu serasa meredam kegalauannya, walaupun sejenak Inoue berpikir, mungkin ucapan pria itu hanyalah upaya bujukan semata agar ia mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, mata itu memperlihatkan sinar kejujuran, begitu tulus…

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa buruknya dirimu, aku tetap ingin menikahimu… membawamu pergi dari sini dan memulai segalanya dari awal, menganggap masa lalumu tidak pernah terjadi."

Wajah Inoue mendadak bersinar mendengar harapan yang ditawarkan pria di hadapannya. Harapan akan masa depan yang lebih baik, mungkin akan sangat indah, yang akan membebaskannya dari segala mimpi buruk yang menjeratnya.

"Inoue…mari memulai hidup baru, kita bersama-sama…" pria itu melangkah pelan sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Inoue terenyuh akan kebaikan pria itu, pria yang begitu berhati lembut, yang bersedia menerimanya dengan segala keburukan yang melekat pada dirinya. Tapi, akankah dia akan benar-benar menerima Inoue setelah mengetahui kenyataan selanjutnya, kenyataan lain yang selama ini Inoue belum pernah ceritakan kepada siapapun juga, kenyataan yang akan menjadi bayangan kelam mereka.

Secercah harapan itu terbang, seperti kelopak dandelion yang tertiup angin. Kembali tangisan itu terdengar. Inoue menggeleng putus asa, tangan yang hendak menyambut uluran sang pria kembali ia tarik.

"Tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa?" Mata pria itu mulai berkaca, "tidak sulit jika kita menjalaninya…" bujuknya .

"Kau laki-laki yang baik… aku tidak pantas untukmu…"

"Inoue, kau bicara apa? Aku menerimamu apa adanya!" serunya setengah menjerit, "bagiku…kau tetap seorang gadis yang suci."

Tangis Inoue malah semakin pecah. Memang jika ia memulai hidup baru bersama pria itu, ia akan bebas dari segala jeratan iblis di sekitarnya. Tapi, ia sudah merasa terlalu kotor dan kebaikan pria itu adalah beban tersendiri baginya. Pria itu berasal dari kalangan baik-baik, ia merasa tak pantas, merasa hanya akan sebagai benalu jika ia memasuki kehidupan pria itu, terlalu banyak aib yang dimilikinya. Ia mundur setapak.

"Inoue, kumohon…jangan…!" pria itu memohon sangat. Bulir-bulir air matanya tak mampu lagi ia bendung, tak siap ia akan kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi hidup… bersamaku hanya akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam mimpi burukku…"

Air mata pria itu semakin menderas penuh permohonan, namun raut keputusasaan tampak jelas di wajah si cantik itu. Kaki Inoue kini berada di ujung atap. ia memandang ke bawah gedung yang merupakan jurang kematian untuknya, dimana sang dewa kematian mengayungkan tangannya seolah memanggilnya untuk segera menjalankan tugasnya, mencabut nyawa dan membawa roh wanita itu.

Inoue tak berpikir lagi akankah ia dibawa ke surga ataukah ke neraka. Jika waktu memang bisa dimundurkan, maka ia ingin hidupnya berakhir sebelum mimpi buruk itu menghampirinya. Kalau bisa, ia tak ingin pernah dilahirkan.

Dengan penuh linangan air mata, ia menoleh kembai ke arah pria itu. "Ini keputusanku…" ujarnya terisak, "aku berharap kau akan berbahagia. Selamat tinggal!" Lalu tanpa rasa takut lagi, Inoue menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah gedung.

Kerongkongan pria itu tercekat hingga tak bisa bersuara karena saking terkejutnya. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi juga tanpa bisa ia cegah, rasanya, seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk.

Tiba-tiba tungkai bawahnya lemas hingga ia berlutut putus asa. Tidak terdengar suara isakan tangis namun air matanya terus berlinang. Kejiwaannya terguncang hebat, pandangan dan tubuhnya belum siap dengan apa yang telah ia saksikan. Wanita yang dicintai tewas bunuh diri tepat dihadapannya.

"INOUE!"

Akhirnya, teriakan yang menulikan segalanya itu menggema juga.

.

.

.

**to be continue…**

* * *

><p>Apa coba? pendek banget ya, ehehehe… ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic dengan genre yang…ng…bisa dibilang ini adalah dark fict, tapi belum keliatan ya. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa ga sanggup membuatnya, cuma mau bereksperimen aja.<p>

ini aku buat di saat emosi ga stabil dan juzie kepengen nebas kepalanya orang #ga ada yang nanya# Um…ya udah kalo gitu.

ini rate M! karena akan ada bagian yang berbau-bau sadism dan mungkin rada berat, jadi ga akan ada pair-pair segala. Ini cerita pembunuhan, jadi jelasnya ada di chap selanjutnya. oke cint :*


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Juzie syalalala~

Disclaimer : My best friend, siapa kali klo bukan Kubo-chan #plak

**Genre : Misteri, crime, suspence (maybe?), tragedy (maybe?), Angst (yah…lumayan…tp ga juga #?), hurt/comfort (bisa jadi)**

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya. **dan mungkin akan ada OC dari eike cyin**…**muuach!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 2<strong>

**So Smooth and Neat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kening yang awalnya sudah mengerut itu semakin mengerut menatap dua lembar foto di hadapannya. Manik hazelnya yang tajam bergantian mengamati foto-foto itu. Tubuhnya tak bergeming beberapa saat, ada rasa ketidakmenyangkaan, mungkin lebih tepatnya rasa kekaguman yang ia rasakan pada sesuatu hal di foto itu.

Dua lembar foto, yang satunya menampakkan luka gorokan di leher kanan seorang korban pembunuhan yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Yang satunya menampakkan luka-luka sayatan di bagian perut korban yang sama, membentuk huruf hingga terangkai kalimat yang merupakan pesan sang pembunuh.

_APPROPRIATE PUNISHMENT FOR HEINOUS SINNERS _

_IS DEATH_

Begitu bunyi pesan yang tergores di perut korban.

"Lalu… apa yang pertama kali kau pikirkan melihat foto itu, Ichigo?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam yang bisa dikatakan berusia paruh baya.

Pria yang disebut "Ichigo" itu diam sejenak, tak sedetik pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua foto itu. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia menyahut. "…sangat halus dan rapi…" gumamnya.

Si penanya malah terkikik mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu," kata pria paruh baya itu sependapat, "menurutmu… kira-kira siapa yang pantas dicurigai?"

"Um… entahlah," sahut Ichigo, masih mengamati dua foto itu, "yang pasti pembunuh itu sangat memperhatikan estetika dan kerapian, dia pasti bukan seorang pekerja yang asal-asalan."

"Menurutku…pelakunya mungkin adalah seorang dokter," pria paruh baya itu memberi pendapatnya, "mungkin seorang dokter ahli bedah karena luka gorokan dan sayatan di perut korban itu sangat halus."

"Belum tentu!" tukas Ichigo membantah, akhirnya ia memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap serius pria yang duduk di hadapannya. "Jika dilihat dari luka, pastilah sang pembunuh menggunakan senjata tajam yang halus, memang dokter bedah memiliki pisau yang halus, tapi tukang daging, tukang cukur, pengukir, juga memiliki pisau khusus yang halus, Ayah," jelasnya.

Pria yang ternyata adalah ayah Ichigo memegang dagunya sembari memikirkan ucapan putranya. "Benar juga…" gumamnya merenung tapi sejurus kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Ichigo memicingkan mata ke arah ayahnya. "Apa yang Ayah tertawakan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa sangat membantuku,"sahut sang ayah, "syukurlah kau mengalami kecelakaan hingga kakimu patah dan kau bisa pulang untuk membantuku." Pria itu tertawa tanpa dosa lagi.

Ichigo mendelik geram menatap ayahnya. "Bisa-bisanya Ayah bersyukur sementara kakiku patah!" teriaknya, "kakiku patah, Ayah! PATAH!"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai bencana membawa keberuntungan. Kau tahu? Jika kita berhasil membongkar siapa pelaku pembunuh ini, kita akan dapat banyak uang."

Ichigo memukul keras meja dengan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan ayahnya. "Dasar, Ayah bodoh!"

Tanpa memedulikan keterkejutan ayahnya, Ichigo mengambil tongkatnya. Berdiri dan menyangga ketiaknya dengan ujung tongkat agar ia tetap stabil berdiri lalu mencoba melangkah berbalik memunggungi ayahnya.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau mau kemana?" tanya sang ayah buru-buru, "kau baru pulang dari ibu kota… kau tidak lelah apa?"

"Masa bodoh!"

Dengan susah payah Ichigo melangkah dengan bantuan tongkatnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang diam termangu menatapnya. Bukan maksud ayahnya untuk senang jika Ichigo mengalami patah tulang, tapi sebenarnya ia cukup merasa kesepian karena ketiga anaknya harus mengeyam pendidikan di tempat yang jauh darinya.

Tapi, kasihan juga putra satu-satunya itu. Lama berada di ibu kota mengambil pendidikan dokter, namun tak kunjung lulus juga. Dan sekarang, kakinya pincang karena patah tulang di salah satu paha akibat kecelakaan motor. Memang ia sudah menjalani operasi pemasangan plat ORIF untuk menyambung patahan tulangnya, ia pun harus berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Putranya yang selalu tampil keren dan dikagumi para wanita, miris…

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo kini berjalan di pelataran trotoar di pusat kota, dengan susah payah tentunya. Rambut <em>orange<em>nya tampak begitu mencolok, bergerak-gerak tertiup angin musim dingin di malam hari. Tapi, hawa dingin dan patah tulang di kakinya bukan alasan untuk terus bermalas-malasan. Lagipula, sudah sangat lama ia tak menginjakkan kaki di kota Karakura.

Kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir saat ia lulus SMA dan ia lulus dalam tes masuk kedokteran di salah satu universitas bergengsi di ibu kota. Yah… walaupun saat ini ia belum juga mendapat gelar dokter selama hampir tujuh tahun mengambil pendidikan.

Begitulah jika harus mengambil pendidikan yang bukan pada minat diri sendiri. Menjadi dokter adalah keinginan ibunya, sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya, menjadi polisi. Kemudian di masa pensiun, ia bisa menjadi seorang detektif swasta. Hanya saja ibunya tak suka dengan pekerjaan yang bisa melibatkan kekerasan bahkan mengancam nyawa, seperti jika berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh. hHeran juga mengapa dulu ibunya bisa menikah dengan ayahnya yang dulu adalah seorang polisi. Sangat aneh memang.

Ah, lama meninggalkan kota asalnya ternyata membawa begitu banyak perubahan. Trotoar jalan semakin lebar dari keterakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Penduduknya juga semakin ramai dan pusat-pusat perbelanjaan juga semakin banyak.

Ichigo akhirnya berhenti di depan suatu ruko kecil, ruko yang dijadikan tempat prakter seorang dokter gigi. Ichigo mendongak membaca papan putih di depan ruko itu.

_Praktek drg. Ishida Uryuu_

_Buka pukul : 20.00-02.00_

_Buka setiap hari kecuali hari libur_

Ichigo menyeringai menatap papan praktek itu. Ishida Uryuu adalah teman satu sekolahnya dulu sewaktu mereka duduk di sekolah menengah atas, mereka seangkatan dan kini temannya telah berhasil membuka praktek pribadi, sementara dirinya?

Ichigo merasa itu semua tidak penting, semua orang punya jalan rejeki masing-masing. Lagipula, Ishida adalah seseorang yang amat rajin dan menjadi langganan juara unggulan sewaktu sekolah dulu. Ichigo sendiri sudah sangat sering mendengar nama Ishida Uryuu disebut-sebut oleh para dokter ahli di bagian bedah ketika temannya itu menjadi salah satu _co assistant_ di bagian UGD.

Ishida Uryuu terkenal bekerja begitu cekatan dan terampil. Keterampilannya memang sudah tak perlu diragukan, sejak SMA dulu ia terkenal sebagai penjahit yang handal. Memang temannya itu begitu berbakat dan cocok berada di bagian yang menggabungkan ilmu pengetahuan dan keterampilan. Tidak heran jika teman satunya itu amat cepat perkembangan karirnya.

Ichigo lalu melangkah memasuki ruko itu, ada beberapa pasien yang duduk mengantri giliran panggilan. Tempat prakteknya tidak begitu besar dan terkesan sangat sederhana, tak ada pegawai tempat pasien mendaftarkan dirinya sehingga tiap pasien yang datang harus memperhatikan pasien selanjutnya yang datang setelahnya agar antrian tidak kacau.

Ichigo duduk bergabung bersama pasien lainnya. Ada TV kecil yang terletak di atas salah satu sudut ruangan itu sehingga para pasien bisa menonton tayangan TV selagi menunggu giliran. sesekali bunyi alat bur yang mengilukan gendang telinga terdengar dari ruangan tindakan, menandakan sang dokter gigi sementara menangani pasien.

Tidak bisa terlihat jelas apa yang dokter gigi itu lakukan karena sekat dinding plastik yang membatasi ruangan tindakan dengan ruangan tunggu pasien tidak begitu transparan, pasien dari luar hanya bisa melihat kapan sang dokter meninggalkan kursinya dan kapan sang dokter selesai menangani pasien di dalam.

CEKLEK

Keluar dua orang dari pintu ruangan tindakan. Satunya seorang pria dewasa dengan salah satu pipi yang menggembung karena menggigit tampon kasa dan yang satunya seorang wanita muda berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam disanggul dan membiarkan poni lurus sebatas alis menutupi dahinya, mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pensil selutut berwarna hitam.

Hm… pintar juga Ishida mencari asisten seorang wanita muda yang cantik, batin Ichigo memuji kecantikan wanita itu. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang mengangumi kecantikan wanita itu, beberapa pasien pria yang mengantri di sana pun berpikir yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Seorang pasien pria dari ruangan tunggu maju dan masuk bersama asisten cantik itu. Sepertinya Ichigo harus menunggu lama agar ia bisa masuk menemui temannya. Walaupun hanya sekadar ingin reuni dan mengobrol sebentar, tapi ia tak ingin masuk ke dalam begitu saja, tidak enak dengan para pasien yang menunggu.

Sementara menunggu, Ichigo memilih menikmati tayangan TV dan memang waktu tak terasa di saat kita tak mengamatinya hingga pasien sebelum antrian Ichigo keluar bersama asisten cantik itu. Seorang pasien setelah antrian Ichigo menepuk kecil pundak Ichigo yang keenakan menonton TV hingga Ichigo sedikit terperanjat. Begitu tahu kini adalah gilirannya, Ichigo segera bergegas dengan tongkatnya.

Ichigo mengamati kursi unit untuk pasien yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan berbagai alat yang bergantung di bagian tepi meja, juga dinding ruangan dengan tegel keramik putih. Temannya itu memang tak pernah asal-asalan, bahkan untuk urusan kesterilan ruangan pun tak ia abaikan.

Ichigo duduk di depan kursi dokter. Ishida terlihat sedang mencuci tangannya di _wastafel _tanpa menyadari pasien selanjutnya adalah temannya sendiri. Ketika ia selesai mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk steril, ia menoleh dan matanya membulat memandang si pemilik rambut _orange_ mencolok itu.

Beberapa menit ia hanya terbengong di sana lalu... "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo terkekeh melihat reaksi temannya itu. Entah saat itu Ichigo merasa tampang Ishida yang selalu terlihat dingin dan datar kini malah terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kabar, Sob?" sapa Ichigo, "wah, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai tempat praktek pribadi."

Beberapa detik Ishida masih bergeming di sana. Antara percaya tak percaya dengan siapa yang kini mengunjunginya, memang ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga…" Akhirnya ia berujar juga, ia lalu berjalan menuju kursinya dan menatap lekat-lekat teman lamanya itu. "Rasanya begitu mengejutkan, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. "Ya… kurang lebih tujuh tahun, tapi aku sering mendengar namamu saat aku masuk di bagian bedah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau sangat terkenal," sahut Ichigo, "mereka sangat memuji caramu melakukan _splinting_, katanya… kau melakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan rapi."

"Hm… kurasa mereka terlalu berlebihan," Ishida berusaha merendahkan diri, "waktu itu, aku tidak melakukannya sendirian, ada seorang dokter ahli yang mengarahkanku."

"Tapi, tetap saja kau yang melakukannya!" timpal Ichigo. "Oh, ya, kudengar… kau sempat melanjutkan pendidikan bedah mulut, tapi kenapa kau malah ada di sini sekarang?"

Ishida tampak merenung sebentar sebelum menyahut. Memang benar selama tiga bulan ia sempat mengambil pendidikan spesialis di bidang bedah mulut, namun ia malah berhenti melanjutkan pendidikannya dan lebih memilih pulang ke Karakura, kota tempat asalnya.

"Aku merasa kalau aku memiliki kewajiban di sini," sahut Ishida, "aku selalu merindukan kota ini dan berpikir untuk kembali, lagipula bidang bedah tak cocok untukku," tambahnya.

"Oh, ya? Sayang sekali…"

"Mungkin… beberapa bulan kemudian aku akan sekolah lagi, tapi bukan di bagian bedah mulut, entahlah. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, aku masih menjabat sebagai _co assistant_ dan bisa kau lihat sekarang? Karena kakiku ini, aku harus mengambil cuti yang amat panjang."

"Hm… semuanya akan berlalu, ini hanya masalah waktu saja," Ishida berupaya menghibur, "banyak, kok, dokter yang cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya, tapi mereka bekerja sangat buruk."

"Ya, kau benar."

Tok tok tok…

mereka dikagetkan oleh suara ketokan dari pasien yang mengantri di luar. Tak terasa waktu mereka mengobrol cukup lama ternyata dan mungkin pasien yang menunggu di luar tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda sang dokter sedang menangani pasien.

Ishida memandang tak enak kea rah Ichigo. "Kurosaki, jadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" tukas Ichigo, "aku di sini saja menunggu, lagipula hari ini aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Ishida lalu menoleh ke arah asistennya. "Kurotsuchi-san, tolong kau persilahkan pasien masuk!" perintahnya.

Asisten yang sedaritadi berdiri tak jauh dari Ishida menunduk lalu keluar. Tidak lama kemudian ia masuk bersama seorang pasien. Ia langsung mempersilahkan pasien itu duduk di kursi unit dan Ishida beranjak menghampirinya. Ishida meminta pasien itu untuk bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keluhannya sebelum ia bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan mulut pasien itu.

Setelah memeriksa pasien itu, Ishida memerintahkan asistennya untuk mengambil sesuatu di ruangan penyimpanan bahan-bahan. Dan tidak lama kemudian Ishida mulai beraksi dengan bur yang membuat kuping Ichigo bergidik ngilu hingga ke otaknya. Ichigo memperhatikan bagaimana Ishida bekerja, memang temannya sangat cekatan dan bergerak cepat, tapi Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan posisi Ishida.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kidal," celetuk Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Ishida tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebentar. "Yah… aku memang kidal," akunya saat ia hendak mengganti jenis bur yang akan ia gunakan, "tapi sejak aku tahu menulis, aku juga melatih tangan kananku, makanya sampai sekarang aku hanya menulis dengan tangan kanan, tapi untuk yang lain-lainnya tetap kugunakan tangan kiriku," jelasnya.

"Oh…"

Ishida kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga selesai dan Ichigo menunggunya seraya mengamati pekerjaan sahabatnya, sekali-sekali ia bertanya mengenai tahap-tahap yang Ishida lakukan.

"Tolong, beritahu ke pasien yang ada di luar kalau kita akan segera tutup!" perintah Ishida pada asistennya.

Asistennya yang bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu mengangguk patuh lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ichigo bisa mendengar para pasien yang menunggu di luar mengeluh kesal karena telah mengantri lama, apalagi jam dinding belum menunjukkan pukul dini hari dan mereka harus terpaksa pulang tanpa ditangani sama sekali.

"Maaf, Ishida," Ichigo berujar tak enak. Ia cukup tahu diri bahwa karena dirinyalah, sahabatnya memutuskan untuk menutup tempat prakteknya padahal waktu tutup yang seharusnya masih lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida sebiasa mungkin agar Ichigo tak merasa bersalah, "aku memang ingin mengobrol denganmu, santai saja!"

Ishida lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga selesai dibantu oleh asistennya.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>SREEEET<p>

Nemu menarik pintu dorong ruko itu lalu menguncinya dengan gembok. Setelah menyimpan kunci ruko di dalam tasnya, ia berbalik ke belakang, menghadap dua pria dewasa yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku permisi pulang dulu, Dokter, Kurosaki-san…"

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" tukas Ishida. Ia berbalik menghadap jalan, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan mobil taksi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter…" kata Nemu seraya menundukkan punggungnya.

Ishida mengangguk kecil. "Hati-hati di jalan!" pesannya.

Gadis bernama Nemu itu menunduk sekali lagi lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Asistenmu itu… luamayn cantik, ya?" ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba setelah mobil taksi yang ditumpangi Nemu telah berlalu.

Ishida menoleh dan memandang aneh teman orangenya itu. "Kau suka?"

Ichigo terkekeh. "Bukan…" sahutnya, "maksudku, kau masih bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja sementara ada gadis cantik di dekatmu, biasanya… seorang dokter pria tak akan mau menerima seorang gadis yang mungkin akan mengganggu konsentrasi."

"Itu bergantung dengan pikirannya!" sanggah Ishida, "kalau memang dasarnya sudah berpikir kotor, maka akan seterusnya kotor, lagipula Kurotsuchi-san bekerja dengan sangat baik, dia malah banyak membantuku. Kenapa konsentrasiku harus terganggu?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Sahabat kacamatanya memang tak asyik jika diajak bercerita mengenai wanita, sejak dari mereka bersekolah bersama hingga sekarang. Tipe penutup yang susah membuka pintu hatinya untuk para gadis. Mungkin itu sebabnya sampai saat ini Ishida belum juga memiliki pendamping atau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis walau ia sudah mapan.

"Jadi, kau mau makan di mana, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Hm…" Ichigo tampak berpikir sembari memegang dagunya, "bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di belakang stasiun, di sana buka sampai tengah malam, kan? Rasanya lama sekali aku tak makan ramen di sana. Aku mau tahu apa rasa ramennya masih seenak yang dulu?"

Sejenak Ishida memikirkan saran Ichigo. "Baiklah, selama aku kembali di Karakura, aku juga tak pernah lagi makan di sana."

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju stasiun kereta. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat praktek Ishida. Jalan kaki sekitar dua puluh menit juga pasti akan sampai. Selama diperjalanan mereka bercerita mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman mereka saat menempuh pendidikan dokter dan juga bernostalgia saat mereka bersekolah dulu.

"Oh, ya, Ishida!" seru Ichigo teringat akan sesuatu, "apa selama kau berada di Karakura, kau pernah bertemu dengan Inoue?"

Beberapa menit Ishida diam, mengeratkan jas panjang hangatnya karena angin dingin baru saja berhembus. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, tidak sering," sahutnya, "kenapa memangnya?"

"Teman kita itu kasihan sekali, ya?" kata Ichigo prihatin, "aku baru tahu kalau dia meninggal waktu tadi pagi, aku sangat kanget."

"Aku juga sangat kanget waktu tahu ia meninggal bunuh diri," kata Ishida, "padahal dia gadis yang sangat baik."

"Ya, dia gadis yang baik, sayangnya…"

"Ada apa?" Ishida menatap bingung Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas sekali, kepulan uap terlihat jelas keluar seraya ia menghembuskan napas. "Kau tahu? Sewaktu Inoue ditemukan meninggal, ternyata… dia dalam kondisi hamil."

Tiba-tiba Ishida menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melebar kaget akan berita yang diucapkan Ichigo. Ia menoleh perlahan, masih dalam keterperanjatannya. "Inoue… hamil?"

Ichigo mengerti betul apa yang Ishida pikirkan. Sewaktu sekolah dulu, Inoue dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah, seorang gadis baik-baik yang amat periang dan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Tapi, tak sekalipun terdengar kabar bahwa gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki. Jika dipikir-pikir, rasanya tidak mungkin gadis itu hamil di luar nikah.

Ishida lantas merenung. "Apa karena itu… dia…?"

"Ya," sela Ichigo, "sepertinya karena ia hamil dan pria yang menghamilinya tak mau bertanggung jawab, makanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya."

Pandangan Ishida menjadi sendu dan penuh keprihatinan. Benar-benar tak menyangka nasib buruk yang telah menimpa salah satu temannya. Walau ia sendiri tak dekat dengan Inoue, tapi ia pernah beberapa kali sekelas dengannya, ia tahu gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang senang bertingkah macam-macam. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang hidup _glamour_ dan suka bersenang-senag. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu dan hidup bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

Ishida mendesah berat. "Dia sudah kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya lalu ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis, benar-benar kasihan…"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kediaman Kurosaki terlihat begitu gelap gulita ketika Ichigo berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Bahkan lampu teras dan halaman pun tak ada yang menyala. Ichigo menghela napas, tinggal seorang diri membuat ayahnya tak bisa mengurusi banyak hal apalagi hanya sekedar menyalakan atau mematikan lampu teras.<p>

_Well_, Ichigo ingat, dulu sewaktu ia dan kedua adik kembarnya masih tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, kedua adiknyalah yang bertugas memeriksa kembali keadaan rumah sementara ayahnya terus bekerja keras untuk memecahkan kasus. Ibunya sendiri lebih memilih tinggal di ibukota setelah bercerai dengan Isshin, ayah Ichigo.

Dengan susah payah, Ichigo melangkah dengan bantuan tongkatnya menuju pintu masuk. Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo begitu memegang kenop pintu dan pintu langsung terbuka sedikit. Ternyata pintu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

Memang tak ada pencuri bodoh yang mau menyusup ke dalam rumah bekas polisi, namun tetap saja tak ada jaminan keamanan jika pintu rumah tak terkunci. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang pernah menaruh dendam pada ayahnya dan ingin berbuat jahat.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo masuk dan mencari ayahnya. Kasus pembunuhan misterius tempo hari membuatnya khawatir, tentu ia mengkhawatirkan ayahnya, apalagi korban pembunuhan itu berusia tak jauh beda dari ayahnya. Semua kemungkinan dapat terjadi.

"Ayah? Ayah?" Ichigo berseru cemas sembari jalan menelusuri lorong rumahnya untuk mencari sosok ayahnya, namun tak ada sahutan dari ayahnya.

Setelah ia mendengar suara dengkuran di balik pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya, barulah ia merasa lega. Ichigo berbalik dan membuka pintu ruangan itu, terlihat ayahnya berbaring dengan pulasnya di dudukan sofa hingga tak menyadari kepulangan Ichigo. Ichigo melempar pandangannya kea rah meja kerja, lembaran file dan dua lembar foto korban pembunuhan masih tergeletak di sana.

Ichigo melangkah pelan mendekati meja lalu duduk dan mengambil dua lembar foto itu. Keningnya mengerut begitu dalam, ia amat penasaran, siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Tak ada saksi dan bukti yang tertinggal di TKP, pelakunya begitu rapi merencanakan tindakannya.

_"__Menurutku… pelakunya mungkin adalah seorang dokter." _

Ichigo menggeleng pelan lalu merenung. Memang kecurigaan jika pelakunya adalah seorang dokter tidak menutup kemungkinan kebenarannya, namun siapapun bisa melakukannya, asalkan orang itu tahu letak pembuluh darah utama dan memiliki _skill_ yang tinggi hingga menghasilkan ukiran sayatan yang begitu halus.

Tapi, satu yang Ichigo pahami, pembunuhnya pastilah bukan seorang yang berhati sadis. Terbukti hanya sekali menyayat, luka gorokan sempurna yang langsung memotong dua pembuluh darah pun terbentuk dengan jelas dan rapi, tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan lainnya yang menunjukkan korban sempat melakukan perlawanan. Jelas sang pelaku hanya menginginkan kematian korbannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue…**

* * *

><p>kamus mini :<p>

**ORIF (Open reduction internal fixation) :** plat dr titanium untuk menyambung dua patahan tulang.

**Co Assistant :** calon dokter yang sedang mengambil pendidikan praktek di rumah sakit.

**Splinting :** prosedur untuk menstabilkan gigi2 yang goyang dan lepas dengan kawat agar tidak lepas. Biasanya orang yang mengalami kecelakaan, giginya goyang dan lepas.

Ahihihi…senang deh, ini bisa kupublish. Hm… mungkin kasusnya belum begitu jelas kali ya, mungkin d chap selanjutnya baru deh diurai sedikit- demi sedikit.


End file.
